True Self
by Irishlove4Snape
Summary: Malfoy hits Harry with a spell and suddenly Harry begins acting differently. No one can figure out why. Has Harry lost his mind? Will the spell ruin Harry's life or give him something he only ever dreamed of. Snarry


**Don't Own. Characters and everything belong to JK Rowling. I'm not making any profit off of this story. **

**Summary: Malfoy hits Harry with a spell and suddenly Harry begins acting differently. No one can figure out why. Has Harry lost his mind? Will the spell ruin Harry's life or give him something he only ever dreamed of. **

**This will be Snarry so if you don't like don't read. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Please Read and Review! **

Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor common room when he heard a noise behind him. He slowly reached for his wand in his robe pocket but before he had the chance to draw it he was hit with a spell from behind.

Harry went stiff; he felt a sharp pain go through his head like someone stabbing his brain with a dagger. He grabbed his head and fell to the floor where darkness closed around him.

As soon as Harry had passed out Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle made their way out from behind a statue. Draco smirked down at Harry "That will teach you Potter for getting me in trouble with Professor McGonagall."

"Um Draco" Crabbe mumbled "What now?"

Draco sighed, sometimes he hated having his brainless friends "Do I have to explain it to you again?"

Crabbe and Goyle just stood there looking at him blankly.

"The spell I used on Potter is one I found in my father's library. It alters the personality of the person you cast it on. It is sort of like a truth serum but it makes people act like their true selves deep down without any other opinions interfering. They will speak their mind and do whatever they want. Say if Harry here has a crush on his disgusting mud blood friend the next time he sees her he will do just about anything to be with her. Boys we are about to meet the real Harry Potter."

Crabbe and Goyle smirked and nodded.

They heard footsteps coming towards them and they quickly fled from the scene.

"Mr. Potter..."

"Huh..." Harry said his eyes adjusting to the light. He was lying on the cold stone floor and Professor McGonagall was standing over him. "...Professor?" he mumbled.

"Are you okay Potter?" McGonagall asked concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine...my head throbs a little but that's it...what happened?" Harry asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." McGonagall answered "Can you remember what happened?"

Harry tried hard to think, even with the dull throb in his head. "I was on my way back to the common room when I was hit by a spell from behind. Then I blacked out."

McGonagall mumbled something under her breath about students not even being able to walk the corridors without being attacked. "Do you need to go to the infirmary Potter?" she asked.

Harry shook his head he just wanted to go to the Gryffindor tower and go to bed.

The Professor insisted on walking him there and told him if he needed anything to feel free to come to her. Meanwhile she would try and find out who did this to him.

"It was a Slytherin no doubt, probably Malfoy too that bloody prick!" Harry blurted out.

McGonagall's eyes went wide "Mister Potter, I understand that you are upset but there is no reason to use that kind of language."

Harry felt like blushing but instead he rolled his eyes and glared at McGonagall "You know its true Prof! Malfoy gives the Slytherins a bad name and they already have a bad name. You can't tell me you've never dreamed of taking an obnoxious Slytherin down a peg."

McGonagall was too shocked too say anything when she finally recovered she returned Harry's glare "No I haven't and fifteen points from Gryffindor for bad mouthing other students. I'm surprised at you Potter; I thought you would have known better."

"Why because I'm fucking Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived and I have to be the fucking voice of righteousness."

"That's enough! Maybe you did hit your head. You have a detention with me tomorrow after classes and twenty-five points will be taken from Gryffindor. I suggest you change your attitude Mr. Potter."

Harry turned and walked into the Gryffindor common room. Once he was inside he lent his head against the door. What the hell was wrong with him? In any other circumstances he would have never said those things to McGonagall, sure he might have thought of them but there was a lot of difference between thinking something and saying it out loud.

Maybe he just needed a goodnight sleep; well at least he hoped that's all it was. Tomorrow he would go see Madame Promfrey if he was still feeling weird but right now he needed sleep.


End file.
